To Be Trusted Is A Greater Compliment Than Being Loved
by CeceAsh
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Beca finally escapes the stifled and emotionally abusive environment that she's been trapped in for so long when she starts attending Barden University. There, she meets Chloe, a girl who flips her whole world upside down, surprising her in more ways than one. G!P Beca.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

**A/N 1: This story was originally only supposed to be a few thousand words, but quickly got longer and longer. I never expected it would be this lengthy for a one-shot, but I feel good about it, and I hope that you all like it. For some reason I've been itching for a G!P Bechloe fic, but was unable to find any good ones, so I wrote one myself. I've never written Bechloe before, so go easy on me? Also, minor Jesse bashing for a little while. So if you don't like that, don't read it, or power through it. **

**A/N 2: This story is unbeta-ed, so excuse any mistakes/typos that you are bound to find. I'll go back through this eventually and fix them.**

* * *

"_To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved." - George MacDonald_

A wave of relief washed over Beca as Bardon University came into her eyesight. The morning sun was shining down upon it, making it look a bit more majestic that it really was. But in Beca's mind, it really was the haven she'd been waiting for all her life. She was getting far away from her home, which she hadn't even thought of as her home in years, and looked forward to making this her new home for the next four years. Her future was bright again, and it was hard to contain her excitement. As her cab pulled up to the curb, she took off her headphones and pocketed her iPod. The driver got out and he unloaded the few bags that she had before taking the money out of her hand and driving off, weaving through the mess of cars and crowds of people.

"Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" A blonde, energetic girl said as she popped out from nowhere.

"Uh, Baker Hall." She said, a bit unsure of herself.

"Ah, so you what you're gonna wanna do is-"

Beca's focus was taken off of the girl in front of her and to the boy in the car that had stopped just her her left. He was singing "Carry On My Wayward Son" at the top of his lungs. He actually had a nice voice, but his parents looked between a mix of irritated and embarrassed as a few more students turned and looked at their son. When he caught sight of Beca watching him, he turned towards her and started playing an invisible guitar, which he sang the chords to. His solo was cut off by his Dad stepping on the gas, pulling them into a vacant spot further down the street where they could unload. Turning back to the blonde in front of her, she finished telling her the directions and pulled a whistle out of her pocket and held it out for Beca to take, saying to only blow it if she was being raped.

Beca nodded awkwardly and took the whistle from her, put it in her mouth, and lifted up her bags. Before she was distracted by the singing boy, she'd seen the girl point straight ahead of them, and figured that she could find her dorm by herself. Merging with the constant moving line of people, she follow the flow until it opened up into a large courtyard. Just to the right, the letters on the side of the building spelled out Baker Hall, and Beca headed for the door, avoiding the girl's cart in front of her that had crashed, which caused all of her stuffed animals to go tumbling everywhere. She raised her eyebrow at that, confused as to why someone needed that many in the first place, but also why she felt the need to bring all of them to college with her. Maybe it was a comfort thing.

Her dorm ended up being on the fourth floor at the end of the hall. When she got there, the door was lightly ajar, which probably meant that her roommate was already there. She took a deep breath and opened the door, not knowing exactly what to expect. When she entered, an Asian girl turned from what she was doing and stared at Beca with a displeased face as she looked her up and down. When she had found out the name of her roommate over the summer, she really didn't know what to expect. She'd never really been around much people, and didn't really know what to assume of a foreign person. If she was foreign. For all Beca knew, she could have been born and raised in Georgia. However, there was the awkward moment of trying to figure out is she spoke English or not.

"Just tell me where you're at with English..." Beca bit her lip.

Kimmy Jin just stared at her for a few more moments before turning back to hanging up...whatever it was on her wall. Beca took that as a sign that she didn't want to talk, whether she indeed spoke English or not, and decided to busy herself by setting up her computer and music station. Even though her roommate wasn't what she'd hoped for, Beca loved their room. She was really looking forward to making it her own space, because she hadn't been allowed to be free to express herself in so long. Though she had a feeling that whatever she did to her side of the room, Kimmy Jon wouldn't like it. She seemed a bit of a goody-two-shoes that frowned upon anything that was a slightly different style than hers. This year would definitely be interesting to say the least.

Within an hour, her desktop and music station was up and running, her clothes were put away in the tony closest at the end of her bed, and a few of her shelves were no longer bare, lined with books, a few knick knacks, and a picture of her Mother. Her records, more clothes, and a few other miscellaneous items were being shipping here and would arrive in a day or so. Looking over to Kimmy Jin's side of the room, she noticed how barren it was. The only things on her desk was a small laptop, which she was currently typing away on, and what looked like a gold, metal bonsai tree. Her bed was made perfectly, the bedspread a crisp white. The...art (?)...that she'd hung on the walls was white too, and she wondered why she put it up when you could barely tell it was even there.

Lastly, she could see in the space under her bed there were nice white boxes that she'd put the rest of her stuff in. It looked more like an adult's room than a college student's. It wasn't long after that that their dorm RA stopped in to formerly introduce herself. Her name was Roxanne, but insisted that they call her Roxy. She had a similar style as Beca, and a bright red streak in her hair that contrasted with her natural dark brown color. Beca could already tell that Kimmy Jin was uncomfortable, again, not saying anything to Roxy as she did to Beca, just staring to the point where she made the other person uncomfortable. Taking her focus off of Kimmy Jin, Roxy started to only address Beca while she was explaining that her room was in the middle of the hall and to come by if they needed anything.

"I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy Jin said suddenly, surprising both Beca and Roxy.

At least Beca now knew that the Asian girl did in fact speak English. As her roommate pushed her chair out from the desk and walked out without another glance at the two girls, Beca and Roxy shared a look, both thinking that the girl was a little odd. Roxy encouraged Beca to go down and explore the activities fair too, before exiting, saying she was going to help another student who was obviously struggling to carry all of her things in the hall. After thinking about it for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons, Beca finally decided just to go down and see what kind of clubs there were. She really had no intention of joining anything, but it wouldn't hurt to look. There were so many stands, it was a big much to take it. They literally had a club for anything and everything.

Though when she spotted the Quidditch Team stand, she wondered how they could play Quidditch if it was a sport where you had to fly. There were all sorts of art clubs and sports clubs, but none for music like she wanted to be involved with. She had gotten a bit too hopeful when she saw the Barden DJ's stand, that only turned out to be for Deaf Jews. As a bunch of shirtless guys from the Water Polo Team passed her, she saw a rainbow banner, and in white lettering, said: Gay/Straight Alliance. She let herself smile a bit, but hesitated in going over there. They didn't have anything like that in her high school, and part of the reason why she wanted to come to Barden was because it was so liberal. She wanted to go over there, but she was a bit afraid too. She wasn't out to anyone.

_Just go over there, Beca. No one will judge you._ She said, talking herself into it.

Swallowing nervously, she faux confidently walked over to the stand, and was immediately greeted by a rather nerdy, but nice looking guy.

"Hi, my name is Benjimen Applebaum. Are you looking to join the Gay/Straight Alliance?" He asked upbeatly.

"Uh...yeah." She responded.

"Great! We are a club that accepts all orientations, and we do our best to create a safe and supportive environment for anyone that looking for it. We hold rallies and protests to fight for equality, but we also have meetings every Thursday night where anyone can come and talk about anything they are struggling with and are in need of support, or just want someone to listen to them." He said, handing her a flier. "Right now we have close to a hundred members, and it just keeps growing!"

She took it from him shyly, looking over the small paper that had a schedule of rallies and protests for that month listed, as well as the day, time, and place of the weekly meetings.

"Do you have any questions...?"

"Beca, and no, I think I have all the information I need, thank you."

"It was nice to meet you, Beca. I hope to see you soon." He finished before turning and greeting a guy that had walked up.

_See, that wasn't so hard._

She was rather proud of herself, and couldn't help but actually think over going to one of the meetings as she folded the piece of paper up and place it in her back jean pocket. After a little while longer of browsing through more stands, Beca decided to go ahead and head back to her dorm, when she was stopped by a beautiful redhead that caught her attention, and was accompanied by a tall blonde. Glancing behind them, she saw their sign, and in big, Itallic letters read: _Bardon Bellas_. She had no idea what a 'Bella' was, but the girl had the sweetest smile, she could help but stop and at least listen to what she had to say. However, the blonde next to her looked a bit nervous that the redhead had stopped her. She looked a bit uptight, so that may have been why.

"Hi, any interest in joining our acappella group?" The girl asked, handing one of the papers to Beca.

"Oh, right, this is like a _thing_ now."

The idea of an all female acappella group intrigued Beca, but it had been years since she had sung...so she turned them down and walked away, trying to ignore the disappointed look on the redhead's face. There was a lot of things Beca wanted to open herself back up to now that she was away at college, but singing would take longer than the others. It was closer to her heart, and she needed to be ready before immersing herself in it again. Maybe then she would join the Bellas, but for now, she'd stick to focusing on her upcoming schoolwork, and maybe going to a few GSA meetings. Just as she was leaving, she saw a stand that read: Bardon University Campus Internship. She grabbed a packet, and headed back to her dorm to look it over, maybe she'd find something.

She would have squealed with happiness when she saw that she could intern at the Bardon campus radio station, but Kimmy Jin was in the room, and she had a feeling that would have earned her a creepy glare, so instead, she pumped her fist silently and filled out the application so she could turn it in the very next day. She was hoping more than anything that this would be her chance to play some of her music and get it out there with her name attached to it. If she couldn't be in LA right now, this seemed like it was the next best thing. And if she didn't like it, she'd only have to stay here for a year, fulfilling her dead grandma's wish. She left her all the money she had left, toughing it out wouldn't be the worst thing on the planet if it came to that. That's why Beca wants to like it here.

Classes didn't start for another two days, so there was plenty of time to try and find something that she would enjoy in her free time. The campus was beautiful, so she would most likely sit in the grass in the quad area and work on her mixes at some point. It was also a bonus, because she didn't know how long she could stay in the room with Kimmy Jin and her creepy stare for took long, so at least she had somewhere to escape to, if even for a little while. Back in her dorm, she was alone for the moment. She'd seen her roommate at the activities fair with a bunch of other Asians, so she figured that she was probably still with them. She settled down into her bed and couldn't wait until her bedspread came so it wouldn't feel like she was sleeping in someone elses bed.

As she laid there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the future held for her. The one that had seemed so bleak for years, and now she was at the end of a dark tunnel and stepping out into the light. Glancing over at her Mother's picture on the shelf, she picked it up and held it firmly in her hands, gently rubbing the face that stared back at her. Just like every time she took time to think about her Mother, her eyes started to tear up. How she missed her reassuring hugs, her kisses, her voice that would carry through the house, and most of all, the safety of knowing she was there if she needed her. She wondered what she'd say if she could see her now. What advice would she give her for starting college? What groups would she want her to join? Would she be proud at how far she's come?

_I'll make you proud, Mom. I promise._

* * *

The next day, Beca dropped off her intern application at the campus radio station. It wasn't a large building and she hadn't actually seen the studio, but she imagined it would be a homey environment, filled with CDs and records that had that certain smell that she loved. Previously working in a record store, she hoped this experience would be similar, since she loved that job and the people that came in to explore. Beca didn't know when she would hear back from them, but she kept her cell phone in her pocket at all times now so that she wouldn't miss the call. It was another beautiful day, the activities fair still going on, the campus hustling and bustling, but she wanted to walk around the campus and nearby businesses to see what she could find.

There was a bar a few blocks away. During the day it was a grill, where you could sit outside at one of the metal tables, or sit at the bar and chow down on a greasy cheeseburger and fries, and then come back and night when it was blasting dance music and alcoholic beverages were the only thing they were serving. Judging by the crowd, it was safe to assume that this was a popular hangout at anytime of day. There was a variety in students that were there at the moment. Some jock-looking guys, preppy girls, and a few nerdy-looking boys in the back. Beca went straight up to the bar and settled into the end seat, watching the TV in front of her until a familiar face stood in front of her. Donning a black shirt, pink tie, and matching black jeans, was the redhead from the activities fair.

"Welcome to Mason's Bar & Grill, what can I get you?" She asked, a bit distracted.

"Um, can I get a lunch menu, please?"

The girl nodded and pulled out a small menu from under the bar. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coke, please."

After coming back with her soda, Beca ordered a cheesy fries, figuring she'd treat herself. For the first time, the redhead looked up at her and smiled.

"Beca, right? We met briefly at the activities fair yesterday."

"Yeah, I remember. I didn't catch your name though."

"Chloe. It's nice to officially meet you." She said, sticking her hand out for the other girl to shake.

Beca took her hand shyly. "Ditto."

After looking at each other for a few seconds, Chloe excused herself to place Beca's order. Meanwhile, the brunette shook her head at herself, unable to be somewhat normal around a pretty girl. And now on second thought, maybe cheesy fries wasn't the best choice of food to be eating in front of Chloe. They would no doubt be messy, and that isn't attractive. But it was too late, she'd already ordered. Was there a cute way of eating something messy? Beca didn't know why she was worrying so much about it. It wasn't like Chloe would be interested in her, or even if she was, she wouldn't want to be with a freak like her. After being rejected my her oldest and only friend a few years ago, she had given up all hope that any girl would want to be with her.

"So, I haven't seen you around until yesterday. Are you a transfer or a Freshman?" Chloe asked as she came back to where Beca was sitting.

"Freshman."

"How do you like Barden so far?"

"It's actually just the change I was hoping for. Though my roommate is a bit creepy."

Chloe giggled. "Is she into the cult and looks like she performs Satanic rituals or something?"

"No, but I might prefer that. At least then I'd know what her deal was. But she pretty much refuses to talk to me. If I say something she usually just turns and stares at me until I realize that she isn't going to respond, then goes back to what she was doing."

"Wow, that is creepy..."

"Yeah. I mean, if she didn't want me talking to her, she should have said that from the beginning. Even though I'd find it rude, it's much more rude to do what she's been doing." It was annoying Beca just thinking about it.

Chloe was about to respond when a voice came from the kitchen.

"Order up!"

"And that is your fries." Chloe said, walking over to the window, grabbing the basket, and bringing it back to Beca with a smile. "Maybe this cheesy goodness will cheer you up. It always makes me."

"Enough about me, what about you? You look distracted when I came in." Beca inquired as she grabbed a cheese cover fry and popped it in her mouth.

Chloe nodded. "I am. It's about the Bellas. Since my Co-Captain, Aubrey, had an...unfortunate thing happen to her last year on the stage of the ICCAs, it's been hard to get girls to want to join our group. We're pretty much on the bottom of the acappella food chain now, so I'm trying to find a way to get more girls to want to try out."

"What happened last year? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, it's sort of gross. I don't want you losing your appetite."

"Wow, gross, huh? That kind of humiliation must be hard to overcome." Beca said softly, then pushed her basket towards Chloe, offering to share her fries.

"Thanks." The redhead said appreciatively before taking a fry for herself. "And it's sure a lot harder than I thought. Are you _sure_ you don't sing?"

Beca smiled sadly. She really debating on telling Chloe the truth. Why? She didn't know. She'd only talked to the girl twice now, but once Beca got past her nervousness, she realized that it was really easy to talk to the girl. There was just something about her that was so sweet and inviting, making her want to spill all her secrets and get advice on her problems. But Beca knew much better than that. Just because someone seemed genuine, didn't mean they were. Even though it was pretty clear that Chloe was different. She wore her heart on her sleeve, that was easy to see. Everything she felt, she showed it through her crystal clear blue eyes that Beca just wanted to let herself fall into. Realizing that she hadn't answered the girl, she put it to the back of her mind and lied to her once again.

"No, sorry."

As both kept eating, Chloe told her a bit more about the Bellas and the other acappella groups on campus. The BU Harmonics, who apparently only exclusively sing Madonna songs. The High Notes, who really never get much accomplished because they are always high out of their minds. And lastly, The Treblemakers, the group that always seems to beat everyone else, and Aubrey wants nothing more that to take 'those ding-a-lings' down once and for all. Beca listened with interest, not knowing that acappella was such a big thing, and so important to some people, much like making mixes was important to her. In that way, she could relate to the passion the girl had, and it made her feel even worse for lying to Chloe. She wanted to help, but she couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

As Beca ate the last fry, Chloe giggled to herself and bit her lip. The brunette was about to ask what was so funny, when Chloe reached over and wiped a little bit of cheese from the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks flushed instantly, not only from the slight embarrassment of having food on her face, but also because the redhead had reached over and brushed it away without any hesitation. Beca only quickly felt her soft hand, but it was enough to leave her wanting more. Usually she avoided physical contact with anyone as much as possible, and for the most part, she was fine with that. But with Chloe, it was a growing craving. She didn't know what was happening to her. Well, scratch that, she knew. She had a crush on Chloe, which was rapidly increasing with every minute.

After talking for another hour and exchanging numbers (at the request of Chloe), Beca left Mason's Bar & Grill and continued her walk around the area. She was riding the high of the start of forming her first friendship in years as she walked down the sidewalk with a smile. There were a few shops around, and she made her way into each one, not really looking to buy anything, just getting a feel of the place. It wasn't until she stopped into the campus store to pick up and pay for her books, that she decided to get a Barden University T-Shirt and hoodie. The rest of her Saturday spending time flipping through her school books, working on a few new mixes, and thinking about Chloe. If she wasn't sure before, she was now. She really did want to give Barden her all this year.

* * *

Sunday morning she was woken up with a phone call, confirming that she would be interning at the campus radio station. She almost could contain her excitement, but ultimately has to because Kimmy Jin was still sleeping. She was supposed to start working that day, so she wasted no time in gathering her toiletries and heading to the showers. Today was a special day, and couldn't help it when she started humming to herself. The humming turned into singing, which Beca didn't even notice until she hit the chorus of the song. She hesitated a few moments before continuing, news like this deserved a bit of singing, even though it still hurt her heart a little. She ended up getting really into it as the warm water cascaded over her pale skin. But little did she know what was about to happen.

"Beca! You can sing!" A voice said from behind her.

"Oh my god!" Beca jumped as she turned around to find Chloe standing there in her stall, naked as the day she was born.

Both girl's eyes raked down each other's bodies. Beca was impressed with Chloe's toned physique, while the redhead raised an eyebrow at what was below Beca's waist. Realizing that she was fully exposed, both hands went flying to cover herself up. Her left hand attempting to hide her penis, as the right did her best to conceal her breasts. As she stood there, she just waited for Chloe to look at her in disgust and tell her what a freak she was, but it never came. Instead, she stepped further into the shower, and pulled the curtain closed behind her. Beca didn't know whether she should be scared or thankful that the other girl had done that. Her mind battled with itself, one side convinced of what she knew about Chloe, she wouldn't do anything to hurt her, while the other side trusted no one.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe asked after reaching past the frozen brunette to turn the shower off.

"My w-what?" Beca asked, confused.

"Why did you lie? You have a beautiful voice. You have to audition for the Bellas!"

"I-"

"Please just consider it." She pleaded. "One time we sung back-up for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with, like, one hand."

By this time Beca hand attempted to cover herself more thoroughly with the curtain to the side of her, but it just made her knock her shampoo bottle on the floor.

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

That snapped Beca out of her stupor momentarily. "You know David Guetta?"

"Do I live under a rock? Uh, yeah! That song is my jam. My _lady_ jam. It really builds..."

"Oh, God."

"Sing it with me?"

"Chloe. I-"

"I'm not leaving here until you sing. So..." She said with finality.

Beca's mouth was open, still in shock that Chloe hadn't mentioned the...elephant in the room. But could see that she was serious when she fake sighed, standing her ground. Swallowing hard and letting out a shaky breath, Beca started to sing again, just wanting this whole encounter to be over as soon as possible so that she could properly go crawl in a corner and die of embarrassment.

_Bulletproof nothing to loose_

Chloe joined in then, harmonizing with no problem.

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet_

_You take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

The whole time as they sing together, they looked into each other's eyes. Never once did Chloe's eyes stray down her body again, and Beca felt what she had the previous day at Mason's talking with her. A undeniable connection, this time even stronger than before. It was something that she never shared with another person before, and it was as equally scary as it was exciting. When they finished, they continued to stare at one another with an intensity for a few more moments before Chloe reached out from the curtain and handed Beca her robe, which she promptly covered herself up with.

"I still need to shower..." Beca blurted out.

"Right, sorry." The redhead apologized. "Just think about auditioning. You would be an amazing asset to the group."

And with that, she left the stall, leaving Beca to try and compute everything that just happened. When she finally went to put her robe to the side again and turn the water back on, she realized that she was very aroused, her penis standing at attention, aching with desire. She's never masturbated before, and she wasn't about to start now, so she turned the shower back on and switched it to cold water. How thankful she was that Chloe had given her the robe, or else she might have seen the effect that she so easily had on her, which would have made the situation a thousand times worse.

_What the Hell am I going to do?_

Chloe knew her deepest, darkest secret. She had two choices now: One, go find Chloe and beg her not to tell anyone about her. Or two, avoid her at all costs and pray to God that Chloe was the kind of girl that wouldn't spill something so personal. Beca was in exactly the kind of situation she never wanted to be in, yet it had happened so easily and so fast, and only on her second day at college. If this was a just a preview of the kind of luck she'd have here at Barden the rest of the year, she was screwed. Quickly finishing up her shower, she dried herself in record time and didn't relax again until her robe was securely wrapped around her body. She thanked her lucky stars that by the time she got back to her room, Kimmy Jin was nowhere to be found, and changed into her clothes.

She really didn't have much more time to think before she had to head over to the radio station, she was happy for the distraction. Arriving just on time, sshe stepped into the studio that looked a bit older than she had pictured in her mind, but it still brought on a wave of exhilaration. There were shelves and shelves of records and CD's, since the studio doubled as a store. It even had a second level to it, that was able to be seen from below. And there was loud music coming from unseen speakers, that filled the entire space and made it sound even better. Getting closer to the back, she spotted a guy sitting in a chair inside the booth, and headed for the door. He blonde, muscular guy was just getting up when she reached the door and turned down the music to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Luke, the Station Manager. You must be Becky the intern?" He asked with a British accent.

"Actually, it's-" Before she could correct him, the singing guy from the other day came into the room in a rush.

"Hey, man, what's up? I'm Jesse."

The blond looked slightly annoyed at him. "I'm Luke, and you're late."

It was then that Jesse turned and recognized Beca. "Hey, I know you."

"No, you don't." She answered back quickly.

"Yeah, I do."

"He doesn't." She addressed Luke this time.

"Totally know her." Jesse continued.

"Yeah, well, while you two figure that out, you can stack these CDs." Luke said, pointing to the crate of unorganized discs. "And when you're done, there's more. Now you're going to be spending a lot of down time together, so please, just no sex on the desk."

He walked back to the booth as Beca flushed at his words. There would definitely be no sex on the desk.

"I do know you. I sang to you. I remember because you'd just gotten out of a taxi. Wait, is your Dad a taxi driver?" He asked jokingly.

"No..." She said before picked up a CD, looked it over, and tossed it back into the pile. "Well, this kind of sucks. I wanted to play music."

"Not me. I'm here for one reason only: I really love stacking CDs!" He smiled but didn't get a reaction out of her, so he continued. "So, what's your deal? Are you one of those girls that are all dark and mysterious, and then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear-spike, and you realize that she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses."

"Then you're halfway there."

A few hours of organizing later, they were released from their stacking duties, and Beca couldn't be more relieved. Jesse was way too curious, always asking her questions that she'd rather no answer, and he really didn't like taking 'no' for an answer when he'd asked to hang out with her when they left. She had managed to get him to back off, but if he was going to be like that every single time, she really didn't like the idea of working there anymore, now that it would be coupled with the fact that she didn't get to actually play any music herself. However, without Jesse and stacking CDs to keep her busy, Beca's mind drifted back to what had happened earlier this morning. If sort of felt like a dream...like it didn't actually happen. But how she wished that is was indeed a dream and not reality.

* * *

Monday classes went by pretty fast. She had a bunch of different subjects that she was taking, as per her grandma's encouragement. Just because she wanted to make music in LA eventually, didn't mean that she couldn't find something else that interested her as well. Though her Philosophy class was borderline depressingly sucky. But even a bad class couldn't take her worries out of the back of her mind. She'd seen Chloe in the quad on campus that afternoon, and did everything she could to avoid her; even going around to the opposite side of the building, taking the long way back to her dorm room. Her first instinct had been to run, like it had been most of her life. However, she didn't know how long she would be able to do that. She really liked Chloe, and didn't want to loose her first college friend.

After dropping her book bag off at her dorm room and headed over to the radio station. Once again, her and Jesse were saddled with the mundane task of organizing records. He attempted to entertain himself and her by making fun of the cover art, but it turned out to not be that funny, like most things he did or said. Luke pretty much kept to himself, manning the booth as they did all the work. Beca thought maybe if she gave him one of her mixes, he'd think about letting her be in the booth, so when they were let go at dinnertime, she went straight back to her dorm and debated on which one to have him listen to. It wasn't until nine o'clock that she realized her stomach was growling and decided to just get take out. When she finally found her phone, it was under her bed, dead.

She'd completely forgotten to charge it since she hardly ever used her phone, and was met with four missed text messages, all from the redhead. She decided to order her food before facing what could be horrible messages. Though when she was done making her call, she ended up just sitting there, staring at her phone, heart pounding as she bit her bottom lip. Multiple times she went to hit the button to view the messages, but stopped short. This went on until her food came, and she put it off, not wanting to spoil her supper if it was bad. But she had no excuse to keep stalling when she was all done eating. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the worst. Though she really couldn't imagine anything being worse than what her ex best friend had said and done, but still.

_**(Sat 8:34pm) Hey, had a good time hanging out with you! I think we're going to be fast friends!**_

_**(Sun 2:15pm) Hi, Beca! Since we had such a good time yesterday, what to hang out again tonight? Say, around 5 at Mason's?**_

_**(Sun 6:00pm) If you aren't talking to me because of the shower thing, I really am sorry for coming in unexpectedly. Let me make it up to you.**_

_**(Mon 7:29pm) I'll take you not talking to me as a hint. I won't bother you anymore. Again, I'm sorry.**_

"Fuck." Beca muttered to herself.

She felt more horrible than ever now. Chloe wasn't texting her that she was a freak, or asking questions about what she'd seen, she had been asking to spend time with her. And now she thought that she was ignoring her. Well, Beca was avoiding her, but not ignoring her, since she didn't realize her phone was even misplaced until a minute ago. Still, it made her feel horrible, and she admitted to herself that maybe she was just jumping to conclusions about what Chloe thought about her and what she'd seen in the showers. It was almost unimaginable to think that the redhead wasn't at least curious about her. Beca knew she had to go and find Chloe and have a talk with her. She had to explain...everything, and she was scared about how that would go, but it had to be done.

* * *

Tuesday, she kept her eyes open for Chloe around campus. She wanted to talk to her in person rather than through texts. She'd apologize, then explain to her her situation, and hopefully Chloe would understand, but Beca would keep her expectations low, just in case. It wasn't until she stopped in Mason's for lunch when she saw her. Instead of being behind the bar though, she was in a booth in the far corner of the bar, looking to be working on some homework that was making her frown. Before Beca made a move to go over there, she had an idea. Going to the bar, she ordered come cheesy fries and a drink, and sat there, watching her from afar as she gathered up her courage. Once she paid for her food, she went straight over to Chloe and slid the fries toward her, getting her attention.

"Peace offering?" She said unsure.

Chloe let herself smile and nod, gesturing for Beca to join her. "I just want to saw that I know that I know I invaded your privacy, you have every right to be angry-"

"I'm not angry." Beca was quick to say.

"You're not?"

Beca shook her head and fidgeted with her fingers. "No. I've just been...terrified."

"Why would you be scared?"

She lowered her voice and leaned in a bit. "Because you saw me naked, and I'm not exactly..._normal_ down there."

Chloe let out a sigh and reached across the table to hold Beca's hand. "Here's something that you need to know about me: I don't judge a person on anything but their personality. Not what they look like, do in their spare time, or what they do or don't have. I like you, from what I've gotten to see so far, and I don't think of you any differently than I did the moment I met you. You have no reason to be scared. I know that sometimes I can come on strong, and some people aren't used to that. I need to work on boundaries, because this little incident has made me realize that I can't just pop in on someone in the shower because not is everyone comfortable with that kind of thing, but there also things that people want to keep private. So, I promise I'll never do that again."

Beca teared up at Chloe's speech, and apology. Of all the things she was expecting, this level of acceptance like they were talking about liking ketchup on a hotdog instead of mustard, rather than the conversation they were actually having. She couldn't really wrap her head around it. Her Father had put her down about her extra appendage her whole life, even though it wasn't her fault that she was born that way. Her best friend of most of her life had cast her to the side like she was a piece of garbage and never talked to her again. And then here was Chloe, a girl she had just met and barely knew acting like it was nothing. She never thought it was possible to find someone as open, genuine, and caring as her Mother had been with her, but then there was Chloe.

"I just..." Beca choked out. "The only person I ever told about it, she immediately ended our friendship because it grossed her out. I never expected anyone to just be okay with it."

"What a bitch." Chloe blurted out, making Beca let out a breathy laugh as she nodded. "This may be me coming on too strong again, but, can I ask you a few questions about..._it_."

Beca was once again taken back, this time by her curiosity. "Um...I guess. But not here." She said, looking around at the growing number of students coming in for lunch.

After they ate their fries, Beca lead Chloe a spot in the grass below a particularly thick tree that was increasingly becoming her favorite place on campus, and sat down. She waited for the onslaught of questions to start, but the redhead remained quiet, letting Beca take the lead. She wondered if there would ever be a time where she wasn't surprised by Chloe.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

Chloe thought to herself for a moment before scooting closer to Beca and asking. "Were you born that way?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So, what exactly is the medical term?"

"It's called being intersex, which is basically whenever a person has ambiguous genitalia. I happen to be a rare anomaly, where as I have two fully functioning male and female parts. Usually if the condition is less extreme, surgery can fix it, but since I'm one of the anomalies, it would be too risky to have a surgery done."

"If you could have the surgery, would you?"

"Yes. That's all I've ever wanted. Just to be normal."

Chloe bit her lip before bumping Beca's shoulder with hers. "Normal is overrated. I like unique people. It makes life a lot more interesting."

* * *

"Why don't you want to join the Bellas?" Chloe asked, plopping down on Beca's bed.

"It's not that I don't want to..."

"Then, what is your excuse?"

Beca wanted to be able to open up to Chloe. They had been friends for about a month now, and even though they'd hang out almost every day, she really hadn't shared that much personal stuff about her since they had the talk about her. She was still learning to open herself up, and she has been for the first time in years. Chloe was patient, and that was another thing that she loved about the girl.

"You'll think it's stupid." She muttered.

"Beca Mitchell, you should know by now not to assume that I will think something. Now spill."

Putting her headphones and computer down, she reached over and grabbed the picture of her Mother that was sitting on the shelf behind them.

"My Mom, from the time I can remember, always sang. There was never a quiet moment in the house when she was there. She was always wither belting out a song, humming as she did the dishes or cooked dinner, or was in the living room playing the piano." She smiled to herself, remembering those happy moments of her life. "She always said I could sing before I could talk, and that was all because of her."

Chloe shifted beside her, knowing because of how Beca was talking, this story wouldn't end well.

"One day she got into a car accident on her way home from the grocery store. She was in a coma, but the doctors said that she would never wake up...so my Father had to pull the plug. After that, the house was always so...dead. It no longer felt warm without her voice being carried through it on a daily basis, so I stopped singing too, because it hurt too much." Beca wiped away a stray tear that had run down her face, and tried to compose herself once again. "The day you heard me in the shower was the first time in a long time I had sung, and that's because I got the internship at the campus radio station. I couldn't really help it, I was so happy it just came out of me. But it still hurt. And I don't want to keep hurting."

Instead of saying the cliched 'I'm sorry' line the doesn't ever help, Chloe reached over and took Beca's hand and interlocked their fingers. The brunette's breath hitched at the gesture and squeezed back. She liked that her and Chloe could say a lot to each other without actually speaking. She was thankful. It was hard to talk about her Mother, even after all the years she's been gone.

"May I?" Chloe asked, pointing at the picture in Beca's other hand.

Beca nodded and gave it to Chloe, who studied it for a few moments.

"She's beautiful. You look so much like her."

And she really did. Chloe could plainly see that she had her gray eyes, her flowing brown hair, and her small, pink lips. There was no doubt that she had her Mother's qualities in her personality too, even if Chloe herself hadn't seen them, she knew that they were there, only being hidden away because that is what Beca did, she hid parts of herself away so that no one could use them against her.

"I don't think she would want you to be sad forever, though. Yes, death fucking sucks, but there is no way to avoid it. You have to make the most of the time we have on this planet...and she wouldn't want you wasting all the precious time stuck in the past when there is a very bright future in front of you. It doesn't mean you can't remember for or feel sad sometimes, that's healthy, but you can't let your life revolve around it."

Beca knew that Chloe was right, but she still couldn't help feel weird singing without her Mother's voice accompanying her.

"Just audition. You're a shoe in to make it in the Bellas, and I'll be there with you the whole time. But if after you sing and you don't think you can do it, then that's alright, and I won't bring it up again."

"I'll think about it." She replied, putting the picture back on the shelf.

"Good. Now, we'll just have to work on getting you to watch some movies."

Beca scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"Oh, come on. It's not like it's torture."

"For me it is. They are so predictable, so what is the point if you already know what is going to happen?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not all of them are. You'd know this if you would give it a chance."

"And what exactly would you have me watch?"

"Oh, so many!" Chloe repositioned herself to face Beca. "You are missing out on so much great entertainment!"

"Like what? 27 Dresses, Valentine's Day, Dear John, The Vow, Twilight, A Walk to Remember-"

"Hey, now, A Walk to Remember is one of the good ones!"

"Ugh." Beca let out, and rested her head on her hand.

"I'm talking about movies like Psycho, Back to the Future, The Silence of the Lambs, E.T, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, JAWS, West Side Story!" She listed off the top of her head.

Beca lifted her head in surprise. She did not take Chloe as the type of girl that would like half of those movies. But it seems that Chloe was always surprising her, zigging when she was certain that she would zag. Beca was starting to learn that not all people were so predictable, that there were exceptions like Chloe that were mixed in, never knowing that she was there unless you really looked. Maybe it was the same with movies, she pondered as Chloe kept listing more off excitedly. That every once in a while there was bound to be a gem, breaking the stereotypes that had been set for so long. One that was different and unpredictable, keeping you on your toes the whole time through whatever journey it was taking you on. Long ago she had known this to be true.

_It's a funny thing, what time does._

Some of Beca's happiest memories involved movies. Every Friday night when she was little, her Mom and Dad took her to the theater down town to enjoy a movie of her choosing. It was her Mom's idea to begin with, her Dad never really wanting to do anything other than sit at home in his den, isolating himself from his family, but he didn't want them to go into town at night alone. Even through his complaining and hurtful words, Beca learned to ignore it and focus on her Mother, who always held her hand and smiled down at her when she asked which movie she would like to see. The first movie she remembered seeing was The Wizard of Oz. The music had captivated her like nothing else and inspired her to make her own. But when her Mom died, something inside of her broke.

_Maybe Chloe can be the one to put me back together again..._

* * *

Even though Chloe had talked her into auditioning, she had forgotten to mention that Since U Been Gone was the song they were all supposed to perform. When she told Chloe and Aubrey this, the redhead apologized and said to pick any song she wanted, while Aubrey looked irritated, she agreed. She didn't exactly like Beca. Not just because she didn't want an alternative looking girl to join the Bellas, okay that may have been one reason, but she also suspected because she had kind of insulted her and acappella in general that first day at the activities fair. Her glare continued as Beca took the yellow cup from their desk and used it in her song. When she sat down, she received a encouraging nod from Cheloe, and that was all she needed.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair _

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

She let out a shaky breath when she was done, and looked up to see Chloe beaming at her, then turning to Aubrey, who looked a mix between annoyed and surprised that Beca was actually a good singer. Probably because now she knew that it would be impossible to turn her away. Chloe had proven that her friend could sing, and wouldn't let Aubrey let her go now. Next was initiation. Beca was hesitant about it because she'd heard horror stories of things that college students were put through just to be a part of a group, but Chole had reassured her. Acappella initiation only consisted of 'kidnapping' the girls, taking them to the practice hall where they would state the oath, and then they would all go to a party to celebrate.

She didn't panic when the door to her room was opened and a cloth bag was placed over her head. She had gotten a flash of red hair and a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, and she knew it was Chloe, and willingly went where she was being led. Though she was relieved when the cloth was lifted, making it easier to breath again. Surrounded by candles and other girls, they recited a rather strange oath, drunk a bit of Boones Farm, and before they knew it, were being declared officially Bellas. The other girls were a bit more excited than Beca, but she was surprised at how they were rubbing off on her. It was like there was something in the air and just breathing it made her look forward to the first Bella practice that would be held the next day.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here." Beca said to Amy.

"Livin' the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in."

"Beca!" Jesse shouted over the music playing in the background as he climbed up the stone row seats to get up to where she was standing. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?"

"No."

"You're one of those acappella girls, I'm one of those acappella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

Beca narrowed her eyes at the boy. "You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're going to remember any of this."

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry."

"Right."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to get you a drink." He stated.

"You do that."

As he climbed back over the rows, Chloe jogged up the steps and joined her. By this time, she'd had a few drinks at the Bella initiation, and was a bit tipsy when she grabbed onto Beca's arms and yanked her forward, bringing their faces very close together. Beca couldn't help but glance down at her lips, that were pink and puckered...and very kissable.

"I'm so glad I met you. Didn't I tell you we'd be fast friends?!"

"Yeah, well, you saw me naked, so."

"Oh, pfft. I would have befriended you anyway, silly."

"I'm sure you would have."

"Mm hm. You're so pretty."

Beca laughed. "And you're on your way to Drunkville."

"Oh, stop teasing, I'm serious!"

"So am I, Chlo, you should take it easy."

"Tonight is the night to celebrate, Becks. Have some fun and let loose."

"This _is_ me letting loose. I'm here aren't I?"

"I mean it, you deserve to have some fun."

"Yo, Chloe, body shots!" A girl yelled from down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm going to drink some more. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She said before bouncing away.

"Make good choices..."

Beca decided that she'd only have one cup of alcohol so that she could keep an eye on Chloe in case she drank too much and needed some assistance, which at the rate she was going, she most likely will. So when Jesse handed her the drink he'd gotten, she sipped at it for a while as he went on and on about how cool college was going to be now that they were in an actual group. At some point, she just tuned him out completely and focused on keeping an eye on Chloe. She had definitely drank way too much, and was now sloppily making her way around the dance floor. Yeah, she was most likely going to wake up tomorrow morning and wish she were dead instead. As she made her way closer to Beca, she decided to get up and join her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Beca!" She yelled, throwing her arms around her friend. "Have I ever told you how much I like you? Because I like you a lot."

"That's nice. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel amazing! This is the best party ever. Dance with me!" She demanded.

She had no choice as Chloe held her tighter and leaned more of her weight on her, making it a little hard for a small girl like Beca to hold a tall girl like the redhead up, but somehow she managed it without falling over. When the music picked up, Chloe released her only to turn her body around and grind her back up against Beca's front. Her eyes went wide as her cheeks flushed and pleasure ripped through her body. It didn't take long before Beca was fully hard against Chloe's jean-clad ass, and a tingling in her stomach made itself know. Heat was building up inside her, and when she finally came to her senses, she reached out and stilled the hips that were so deliciously moving against her. She really didn't want to stop, but it wasn't fair to Chloe and wasn't going to take advantage.

"Why'd you make me stop, it felt good."

"Because I'm in public, Chlo, I don't want everyone seeing...what I'm packing."

"What your packing is turning me on." She whispered, pushing her hips back into Beca.

"Chloe." Beca breathed out heavily. "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You're drunk, and we are surrounded by people. I think gonna go back to my dorm." She said, taking off her hoodie, and placing it over her arms to where it hung down and covered her crotch.

"I'm coming with you, then." She announced.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You stay here and have fun."

Before Chloe could argue, Beca was quickly walking away, and she couldn't catch up with her no matter how much she wanted to in her drunken state. The whole way back to her dorm, Beca was trying to calm down her body, taking deep breaths and thinking of anything but how wonderful her friend had felt pressed up against her, creating friction. She'd never had an orgasm before, but she was pretty damn sure that she was very close to having one back there. It was so hard to stop herself from letting it go farther, but she respected Chloe too much to let her make a drunken mistake. She would no doubt regret that in the morning as well...if she even remembered it. Beca wasn't sure if she wanted the girl to remember it or not...but it was probably best if she didn't.

When she got back to her room, Kimmy Jin was there, but didn't bother looking up from her usual place her her desk. Once she crossed the room, she reached up and pulled the white curtain that Beca had finally talked her roommate into putting up for privacy closed, she discarded her tight jeans and changed into a night shirt. Her nether-regions were still protruding against her boxers when she settled in bed, no matter what unsexy thing she thought about, it was still there when she opened her eyes. She briefly thought about putting on some pants and going to the bathroom to take care of it, but as always, decided against it. She had never particularly liked touching it, especially after she had gotten in trouble by her Dad for being curious about it when she was younger.

So she did as she always did, ignored it until it gave up and went soft again. It took much longer than normal this time, most likely because she had been brought so close to the edge this time like never before. Chloe affected her in ways that she never thought someone would. She made her think of what it would be like to be in a relationship, but not just with anyone, but with her. She was the only girl Beca had interest in, not just in college, but...ever. She always thought that she'd be alone because of her condition, but then she realized there were people like Chloe. Though just because she accepted her, didn't mean that she wanted to date her. Beca had no idea how to go about finding out if Chloe would be open to dating her. All she wanted was a sign, was that too much to ask?

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Aca-Initiation Night, and Chloe had not once mentioned what had happened between them. She wasn't sure if the girl remembered of not, but in the end she was thankful that she didn't have to have that awkward conversation. Their friendship had been going strong, and Beca had been a lot more open with her, and Chloe couldn't have been more happy. They spent every free second both of them had together, and Chloe even helped Beca at the radio station when Jesse was out sick for the day. Whenever Beca saw Aubrey though, she could tell that she was peeved at Beca for stealing her best friend away, so she even went as far as canceling some of their plans for a made up reason, and suggesting that the redhead spend some time with the blonde.

Bella practices were a bit stricter, thanks to Aubrey. Their first performance in front of people didn't go as planned, some of the girls were off key, and not everyone had the choreography down pat. It was an act of mercy that they were stopped not even halfway through their song. But the real kicker was Chloe's confession; she had nodes. At the time, Beca had no idea what that was, and Aubrey explained it to her and the rest of the girls that didn't know in a frustrated tone. Even thought the redhead had only found out that morning that she had nodes, Beca was a bit hurt that she hadn't told her before now. Obviously it had been hurting her throat to sing, and they were quickly becoming closer and closer, so did she fell as thought she couldn't tell her for some reason?

"What's up, weirdo?" Jesse called from behind her as he threw a juice pouch.

She barely caught it, confused as to what exactly he was doing. Especially when he started laying down a blanket next to hers and making himself comfortable, even though she hadn't invited him to.

"So...what's this?" She asked.

"As much as I love spending time with you, stacking CDs, and I do, I love it. But I figured we could do something that didn't want to make us kill ourselves."

"Yeah..." Beca replied, sticking the straw into her pouch and taking a drink.

"So I brought some movies. JAWS, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars, and Rocky. The best scored and soundtrack movies of all time. That's what I want to do when I grow up, I want to score movies. Bring people to tears, you know blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that."

"Yeah, you must really sweep your girlfriend off your feet."

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."

_That's not a shocker. Not._

"Anyway, so what do you want to watch first?" he asked expectantly.

Beca sighed to herself and took another drink to buy her some time. She really, really didn't want to watch any movies with Jesse, the puppy who just couldn't get the hint that she didn't want to hang out with him. And if she were going to be watching anything, it would be with Chloe, since half the movies he listed were ones that she had mentioned as well.

"How about we do something else, like, visit a gynecologist? Or, I know, go stand in line at the DMV!"

"What, do you not like movies, or something?"

All she could do was shrug. She hated admitting to people that she didn't like movies, because then they would look at her like she had two heads.

"How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like, not liking puppies." He said exasperated.

Okay, he was taking it a bit too far. Beca happened to love puppies. Just not ones in human form that follow her around and annoy the crap out of her.

"You need a movie education...a movication. And I'm going to give it to you."

_Shit. Now look what you did._

"Yeah, in between Bellas rehearsals, which are always." She stated, trying to get out of it.

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff off?"

This time, Beca was caught off guard and had no idea what Jesse was talking about.

"What the hell is a riff off?"

* * *

The riff off ended up being a sing-off of sorts in the bottom of an empty pool on the far side of campus. Though not just the acappella groups were there, but people who just wanted to hear the music sat on the edges of the pool and gazed down upon the potential performers. Beca thought it was an awesome set-up, the acoustics would no doubt be amazing, however, she still didn't quite get the rules, having packed up her things and left Jesse before he could explain it to her, and confirm it with Chloe that there was indeed a riff-off happening that night. But once the ball got rolling, The Treblemakers starting out with Hey Mickey, and the BU Harmonics taking over the stage with Like A Virgin, Beca got what they were doing.

And anytime the Bellas started anything, they seemed to be stopped in their tracks by the Trebles, and it was getting quite annoying, especially when Jesse kept his eyes on her the entire time that they were singing, showing off. It only dislike him more, that when she finally thought of a song that she could cut him off with, the girls of her group didn't even seem to know the song, so she was left rapping by herself in the middle of the pool. That is, until Amy stepped forward, joining her, and the other girls all seemed to follow, except Aubrey, who looked like a fish out of water. Apparently rap wasn't something that she listened to, so she kept behind the girls, looking more uncomfortable by the moment, and especially when all the other groups, save for the Trebles, joined in with them.

It was an amazing feeling, and when the song ended, she felt the girl's supportive pats on her back as they celebrated in the win. But the happiness didn't last long. They were informed that Beca didn't match the word correctly, and so the Trebles won. Everyone was angry at the news, knowing it was bullshit, but Aubrey took it out on them, ordering them to make a list of everything they had done wrong. Beca knew none of them were going to do it, but still, what they had done was great, and even though they lost because of a biased ref, there was no convincing Aubrey that their spontaneous performance of No Diggity had gone better than any practice of the Bellas songs. The riff off was a prime example of what they could be, instead of what Aubrey was forcing them to be.

That night, instead of doing what Aubrey ordered, Chloe went back to Beca's dorm, not wanting to be home with the blonde at the moment. So they sat and talked for a while, listening to Beca's mixes on and off.

"This is the new baseline, and this is matching up downbeats," Beca said, pointing to her computer screen before turning to Chloe. "Oh, I'm talking really loud." She blushed, taking her headphones off and setting them to the side and unplugged them so that the music was now coming out through the computer speakers. "And then that's my vocal track."

Chloe closed her eyes, taking in the music as it thumped on, accompanied by Beca's slightly digitally tweaked voice.

"This is really good!" She said over the music, then giggled. "Now I'm yelling."

Beca turned the knob to the speakers, lowering the music volume. She was happy that Chloe liked her mixes, and she liked that she wanted Chloe to be the first one to hear her new ones. It had been a deal between them, Beca would sit and watch a movie with Chloe, if she would listen to her mixes and give her honest opinions on them. It wasn't exactly a fair deal, but it was hard to say no to to redhead, she usually got her way if she batted her eyelashes and smiled that special smile that seemed she only reserved for Beca. Or maybe she just hoped that it was only for her and no one else. But now that she'd listened to most of her new mixes, it was time to get the torturous part of the deal done with. They had mutually agreed, after some disagreements, on the first Star Wars movie.

Both girls got comfortable in the bed, sitting closely side by side as Chloe loaded the DVD into her computer. As the famous music started playing, and the words started to glide across the screen, Beca discretely glanced out of the corner of her eye at Chloe, whose eyes were wide with excitement and lips were moving as she read the words silently in her head. It was hard not to keep staring at the girl that captivated her so easily. She didn't even have to try and gain Beca's attention, she just did. The only thing that brought her back into the present was Chloe talking out loud to her then.

"You're missing it."

Beca bit her lip and returned her eyes to the screen. "Sorry."

This time it was Chloe's turn to stare, and Beca could feel her eyes boring into the side of her head. She blushed further, not really like feeling that she was under a microscope, and finally when she couldn't take it anymore, turned her head to face the redhead, who was looking at her with an expression that Beca had never seen before. It was a mixture between nervous and desire. Their eyes locked and held one another, much like they had in the shower when Chloe had forced Beca to sing Titanium with her right then and there. It was a connection that she'd always felt, but right now, it was at it's strongest. She had no idea how long they stared at one another. It could have been five seconds or five minutes for all she knew, but time seemed to be nonexistent then.

Eventually, Beca was snapped out of her thoughts by seeing Chloe start to lean in. Instantly, Beca's heart started to pound. She had thought about kissing Chloe many times, but had never gotten the sign that she needed to, to go ahead and actually do it. But this was one hell of a sign. Even though she never imagined that Chloe would make the first move, or even ever make a move at all, she realized that she needed her to do it, not knowing if she could have done it on her own. As their noses brushed, their breath intermingled, pants of hot breath hit Beca's face, and it took everything in her to stay still and not ruin the moment by grabbed Chloe and kissing her hard. No, she wanted her first kiss, _their_ first kiss, to be gentle and sweet, and everything she'd hoped for in a first kiss.

Her lips slightly parted right before Chloe's met them, caressing gently. The kiss ended after a few seconds, much too soon for Beca's liking, but she didn't have to wait long before the other girl leaned in again. This time both of their lips parted, and Beca took Chloe's plump bottom lip in between hers, sucking on it. Warmth rushed through Beca's body as their lips moved against each other in a slow rhythm that suited both of them for the moment. She had always thought that kissing was overrated. At least, that is what she would tell herself because she never imagined that another girl would willingly kiss her if they knew about what was between her legs. But here was Chloe. A beautiful, sweet, smart girl who knew more about her than anyone else on the planet, was kissing her.

"Wow." Beca breathed out when they separated, not being able to help herself.

Chloe giggled and smiled at the brunette. "Yeah, wow."

* * *

Regionals came and surprisingly, the Bellas had pretty much perfected the routine, and Aubrey was actually happy. Though Beca had been offered the solo in Turn The Beat Around, she denied it because she'd rather solo if they did different songs. The blonde being the controlling person that she was, shot her down, so Amy ended up getting the solo, which she was more than ecstatic about, and everyone seemed to think it was the best decision, and it turned out right. Beca had noticed during I Saw The Sign/Eternal Flame, the audience looked bored, but when Turn The Beat around started and Amy put all of her energy into it, it uplifted everyone in the theater. It also made all the Bellas, put more energy into their dancing and singing. That was probably the only thing that saved them.

They barely beat the Sockappellas, and of course, the Trebles came in first, which they truly deserved after a great vocal performance of Right Round and extremely energetic dancing. Beca knew that they wouldn't win with their current routine if they only just beat the guys with puppets, they wouldn't last long in the finals. She just had to get Aubrey to see that. As they went to leave the theater, a confrontation between the Trebles and another group of older guys had started. Beca had made the mistake of joining in, punching one of the guys who was literally asking for it, but was going to stop there until Amy grabbed the trophy and headed to 'stick it up his butt'. Beca tried to stop her, but with being small, wasn't doing much good, until eventually the trophy broke apart.

The part Amy had went flying out of her hand and smashing through the nearby glass wall, making everyone stop what they were doing and run. The officer, who had been standing just outside, came in within a few seconds, and since Beca was still holding part of the trophy, handcuffed her, and despite Chloe's pleads to the officer that it wasn't her fault, was taken to the nearby police station. A few hours later, to Beca's surprise, she was bailed out. It was such a relief, because she didn't know how long she could have sat in that large, cold cell with ten other girls any longer. They all looked like they wanted to shank her. As she made her way out to the door, she saw the familiar figure of the redhead standing just outside of the building and couldn't hold back her smile.

"Hey, Million Dollar Baby!" Chloe greeted Beca when she saw her.

"Hey. Thanks for bailing me out." She replied. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're safe."

Chloe then leaned in and kissed Beca. It hadn't been first time since their kiss in her dorm, they had shared a few more that were pecks, mostly because the Bellas had been together every time all of them were free, to practice. But Beca loved the stolen kisses they had shared. She briefly thought that she should get arrested more often if it meant getting kissed by Chloe, but soon shot that idea down when she remembered the creepy women in the cell with her. Driving back to campus, Chloe informed Beca that the Bellas were waiting for them in her room. It made her smile, but at the same time it made her nervous about people being in her space. She just hoped that they didn't take it upon themselves to snoop around and find something that would make them ask questions.

"Hey! What up, Shawshank!?" Amy shouted. "Did they spray you with a hose?"

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose chimed in.

"I did a turn at County." Lily said, barely audible.

"You guys didn't have to wait up for me." Beca replied.

"No, you didn't." Kimmy Jin said as she stood up and went to leave. "It's been a real inconvenience, Beca."

"Beca, I'm glad your here." Aubrey continued after the Asian girl left. "I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting."

The meeting itself didn't go as well as Aubrey thought. Beca once again tried to convince her that they needed to do more performance worthy songs, even getting the vocal support of Chloe and Cynthia, but once again, Aubrey shot them down. Because it was her way or the highway, but Beca wouldn't be able to take it any longer. The Semi-Finals came faster than any of them were expecting, and even though they were ready, there were more groups to beat, and if the rumors were true, the Footnotes had a new singer that blew pretty much everyone out of the water. Come to find out, the rumors were true, and his voice paired with their choreography was enough to get most of the Bellas really nervous, not thinking that they could beat the Footnotes _and _the Trebles.

They needed to really wow the judges to even make an impression, and that wasn't going to happen with their current set-list. And it wasn't helping that Aubrey was at her bitchiest at the moment, making sure to tell everyone to do it exactly like they had rehearsed it, but Beca had something up her sleeve if things looked like they were going South. As they were introduced on stage, they didn't get the biggest applause, but that really was no surprise. And as soon as they started, Beca saw multiple people pull out their phones and start texting, or whatever the hell they were doing instead of paying attention to their performance. Even the judges shook their heads at the reused song and started writing things down, which probably weren't good. Beca knew that it was now or never.

She started to sing Bulletproof, earning her the dirtiest look from Aubrey that she could muster whilst still singing, and a surprised look from Chloe and Amy. However, Beca seemed to catch the audience's attention, and she saw the judges smile a little, not doubt liking that they had changed things up even the slightest. As the song faded into Eternal Flame, Beca faded out with Bulletproof. Even though Aubrey turned around and have her the nastiest look she'd ever seen, she couldn't help but be a bit smug. That feeling didn't last long when, as soon as they all got off of the stage, the blonde confronted her, saying she had done it to mess everyone up on purpose, which she hadn't.

"Newsflash, this isn't The Beca Show! It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it! I told you she wasn't a Bella."

"Aubrey, don't..." Chloe tried to stop her.

"No, that's okay." Beca interrupted. "You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?"

Chloe looked at her in shock and disbelief, but she knew it was true.

"Your attitude sucks, you're a Grade A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse!" Aubrey continued.

"Whoa, Aubrey, calm down...we aren't hooking up, we're just friends." Jesse said from behind Beca.

"Oh my God, _of course_ you're here right now! She shouted in annoyance. "I don't need your help, so could you just back off?!"

Jesse's eyes went wide at how Beca had spoke to him.

"If this is what I get for trying..." Beca didn't even finish as she walked off.

Of course when Beca got outside, she realized that she came here with the Bellas and didn't have a ride home.

_Fucking just my luck._

She ended up sitting on a nearby bench, weighing her options. She didn't want to ride back with the Bellas, mostly because of Aubrey, but they probably wouldn't want her there anyway. She would have taken a bus, but she hadn't brought any money with her. And since Barden was a few hours away, and the fact she still had no money, she couldn't take a taxi. Basically she was screwed, but she still didn't regret her decision she'd made up on stage. Twenty minutes later, still sitting on the bench, now with her head in her hands and eyes closed, she felt someone sit next to her on the bench. Expecting Chloe, she looked up, only to find Benji, Jesse's roommate and GSA leader that she'd only met a few times, but actually did like. He gave her a crooked smile and she couldn't help but return it.

"Need a ride home?" He asked shyly.

"You're offering me a ride even after I yelled at your best friend?"

He nodded. "Happens to the best of us. And I know Jesse can be a bit much sometimes, but he's a good guy, and was just trying to help you back there."

"Yeah...I know." She sighed. "I'm just so done with the Bellas and trying so hard to just be shut down. I loose my temper and take it out on the ones who don't deserve it."

"He really likes you." He said after a few moments.

"Yeah, he's not too subtle about it. Of course, I don't know how much more unsubtle I can be about not being interested."

"You should just tell him that. Put him out of his misery."

Beca gave him a doubtful look. "And do you really think that would stop him?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But her should at least know so that he's not surprised and disappointed when he sees you and Chloe together."

That made her frown. "How do you know...?"

"Oh, I saw you two kiss one day when she left your dorm building. I saw it purely by accident, I swear." He said, putting his hands up.

"Oh."

"Now, yes or no on the ride?" He asked again, this time standing up and holding out his hand.

She nodded and took his, helping her stand up. "Yes. Thank you."

"No problem."

Later that night there was a knock at Beca's dorm room door, so she tossed her headphones on the bed and answered it before Kimmy Jin got irritated. She opened to fine Chloe standing there with her hair in a messy ponytail, sweats, and a hoodie. Beca could see the worry in her eyes fade as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her close. Beca hadn't really expected that, more like a slap in the face is what she would have guessed would happen, but no. The shock wore off after a few seconds and Beca slipped her arms around the redhead's waist and rested her forehead on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, taking comfort in each other.

"I was worried about you. After the Trebles performed I went and looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you. And you didn't answer your phone..."

"Sorry, I got a ride home with Benji and I turned my phone off." She replied, pulling back from Chloe to glace behind her.

Not wanting to have this conversation in front of her roommate, she closed the door behind her and took Chloe's hand, leading her down the hall and into the empty common room.

"I didn't really want to be stuck on a bus with Aubrey with how angry she was. And I figured that all the other Bellas were pissed too, so I decided it was safer to stay away." She finished explaining.

"You made the right decision. While the Bellas seemed to not take sides, Aubrey was a mega bitch the whole ride back."

Squeezing her hand, Beca scooted a little closer to Chloe on the sofa. "I'm sorry about tonight, about what I said to you."

Chloe shook her head. "No, you were right. No matter how much I like to think Aubrey listens to me, she really doesn't. But I can understand where she is coming from. She just wants to win so badly to redeem herself from last year, but it's doing more harm than helping. And even though we were taken a bit off guard by your added vocals, I saw the looks on the judges faces change, and I can honestly say that it only helped us."

"Not enough though, and Aubrey blames me for our loss."

Chloe sighed. "Because she needs someone to blame other than herself."

Beca nodded. "So, me and you...we're good?"

"We are better than good." She smiled, leaning forward to peck Beca's lips. "We're fantastic."

* * *

As Spring came, Beca had been asked to take over some night shifts at the radio station to play her music, and of course she couldn't deny the offer. She was so grateful that Luke had given her a chance to run the booth and play her stuff, but that meant she wasn't at the station in the day time, when Jesse was there, so she had to make a special trip after her last class of the day before practically running over to the station. Spring Break had officially started, and she wanted to catch him before he left, if he was, she really didn't know. Walking into the station, for a moment she thought he wasn't there, until she heard the squeak of the rolling cart up on the second level. Climbing up the stairs and turning the corner, she found him crouching near the ground, sliding a record into place.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Beca asked softly.

Jesse looked up and stared at her for a long moment before nodding. There was a table and chairs close by, so the two awkwardly sat down, silence consuming them for a few moments.

"I wanted to say 'I'm sorry' for yelling at you the night of the Semi-Finals. I was mad at Aubrey and I took it out on you. I know you were just trying to help, and I'm not really used to anyone backing me up on things, even though that's a really lame excuse, it's the truth."

He took a deep breath. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry for getting involved, it really was none of my business." He said, starting to get up from the table.

"Wait, there's one more thing..."

He settled back into the chair and made a face that looked like he knew what was coming. "Yeah?"

"I...um..." Beca struggled, not really knowing the best way to go about this conversation. "I heard that you had a crush on me...is that true?"

"Benji told you, didn't he?"

"No. Well, yes. But I kind of already knew. It's not like you're really subtle."

He drummed his fingers on the table. "Look, I know I can come on a bit strong, and it annoys some people. I just...I never really had friends growing up, so when I find someone cool, or someone that I like, I try and hold onto them."

"I can understand that." Beca replied.

"If you're trying to say you're not interested in me, than consider me getting the picture. But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If I hadn't come on too strong, would you have thought about going out with me?" He asked innocently.

"I-Jesse-"

"Because I can tone it down, I swear-"

"I'm gay." She blurted out.

Beca felt her heart beating in her chest, pounding against her ribcage. She had never said those words aloud to anyone before, and it was scary as it was liberating.

"Oh." He responded. "Promise you're not saying that just to get out of telling me that I suck or something?"

"I promise. I'm a hundred percent gay...and I'm sorry if I led you on, or something. It wasn't my intention." She took a deep breath before she asked him a question. "Um, and could you not, you know, say anything about me to anyone. I'm not out to a lot of people-"

"Of course, I would never say anything."

"Thank you."

Now that Jesse was taking care of, the only thing she had to do was make up with the Bellas. Since she was no longer in the group, she didn't really see much of everyone other than Chloe, who she had apologized to numerous times, and each time, told her that an apology wasn't needed. Their relationship had blossomed in that time, going on a few dates, resulting in some heavy make-out sessions outside of Chloe's apartment door. And Beca couldn't have been more surprised that after their fourth date, Chloe had officially asked her to be her girlfriend. Like she could refuse. She was happier than she had ever been, however since then, their make-out sessions had moved into Beca's room, on her bed. The first one was rather innocent, but the second got a bit heated, and by the third...

Beca was laying down on her back while Chloe was half on top of her. They had been playfully kissing for a few minutes before the redhead deepened their kisses. The brunette's hands were resting on Chloe's hips, keeping her off to the side, while the other girl's hands went from being tangled in her hair, to slowly roaming the body beneath her. It felt good when her warm hand made its way under her shirt and palmed her breast. It made Beca silently gasp, and Chloe took the opportunity to insert her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Beca moaned at the feeling, and subconsciously bucked her hips. She was vaguely aware that she was getting hard beneath her jeans, most of her thoughts consumed with how good Chloe's tongue felt against hers.

It wasn't until the hand that had been place on her breast was moved down her body and cupped her crotch gently, that Beca was brought back to what was actually happening, pulling back from Chloe and looking in her eyes. They both were panting from the lack of oxygen they had been getting during their heavy kissing. Chloe caught her breath first and kept her hand on Beca.

"I want you." She simply said.

Beca didn't really know how to respond. Of course she wanted Chloe too, but she'd never done anything like this before, so she had no idea what to do.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She stated, seeing the look on Beca's face. "I just want to make you feel good."

"I-uh-okay." Was all she could get out. "I trust you."

Giving her a quick peck, Chloe then started to unbutton Beca's jeans and pull down the zipper. The anticipation was killing her, with her member throbbing in her pants, like it never had this intensely before, she lifted up her hips as the redhead pulled her jeans down to her knees, only leaving Beca's boxers in the way of being exposed. Climbing on top of her, Chloe sat on her thighs and leaned down to her kiss again as her hands wandered under her shirt, over her flat stomach. After a few moments, she pushed up her shirt and Beca lifted up her arms so that she could take it off and discard it onto the floor beside the bed. Oh, how Beca was so happy that Kimmy Jin had gone down to Florida with her friends for Spring Break so they didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting.

With no bra on, Beca was naked from the waste up, and normally her hands would have tried to cover herself up out of embarrassment, but with the way Chloe looked like she wanted to eat her up, she felt a little cocky. The tent in her boxers rubbed up against Chloe's stomach, creating a tiny bit of friction, leaving Beca desperately wanting more. She didn't have to wait long, before she knew it, fingers were at the hem of her boxers, playing with the edge. Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes, silently pleading her to go on. They kept eye contact the entire time, Beca getting lost in the pools of blue that she loved. Only the cold air hitting her now unclothed lower half of her body brought her back. Pulling off her jeans and underwear fully, Chloe tossed them without looking and took in the sight before her.

Beca was nervous under her gaze, but it was nothing Chloe hadn't seen in the showers before. She kissed her way down the brunette's torso torturously slow, before reaching her destination. Chloe didn't hesitate before moving her hand down to grip the base of Beca's cock, making it twitch violently in her hand. She swallowed hard as she watched Chloe lower her head down, taking her tip into her mouth and sucking it lightly. Beca couldn't contain her moan as the redhead continued to take her length further into her mouth. Nothing had ever felt this good, and Beca now knew why blowjobs were such big deals to guys, it was amazing. Chloe picked up her movements, bobbing her head up and down in a fast rhythm. The twisting in Beca's stomach became so strong, she'd come any second.

"Chloe!" Beca shouted as she pushed on her shoulder firmly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Chloe asked, worried.

"No." Beca shook her head, doing her best to form complete sentences, " It's not that. I just...I've never...I don't want to come inside your mouth."

The redhead nodded in understanding. "That's okay, Becks, relax."

"Uh, can you...um."

"What do you need, baby?"

"You, uh, too many clothes." Beca said quickly, looking away from Chloe.

Chloe giggled resumed her spot, sitting on her girlfriend's thighs. "Well, are you going to help me?"

She nodded excitedly, and sat up, putting her hands on Chloe's waist and leaned forward to kiss her. Taking her time, she lifted up Chloe's shirt, enjoying the soft, warm skin under her fingers. They broke apart when the shirt had reached her underarms, and she held them up so that Beca could remove it, tossing it into the pile of Beca's clothes bedside the bed. Leaning forward, Beca placed a light kiss right above Chloe's left breast, and wrapped her arms around her girl, resting her forehead on her shoulder and hugging her tightly. She felt Chloe wrap her arms around her back, holding her equally as snug, smiling as she turned her head to kiss Beca's temple. She knew that this was a really big deal to her, that she'd never trusted someone like this before, and it made Chloe feel so special.

Next thing she knew, her bra was being unhooked and slid from her body. She liked that Beca was getting more confident, but still needed a little push here and there. Like now that she was naked from the waist up, Beca stopped, not knowing exactly what to do. Chloe's breasts were aching to be touched, so she grabbed Beca's hands and placed them on her chest. She could see a blush grow on her girlfriend's cheeks, which made it even more surprising when she felt her hands tenderly gave them a squeeze before raking her thumb over the hard nipple. She was getting wetter by the second, just the thought of Beca's inside her made her want to rip off the rest of her clothes and fuck Beca until neither of them could move. But, she knew this was her first time and wanted it to be perfect.

They could have it fast and hard another time. After a few more seconds of groping her, Beca's hands moved down to Chloe's jeans, trying not to go to fast, but not too slow either because she didn't want to show how much her hands were shaking. Thankfully the redhead helped from that point, sitting up on her knees and pulling her and underwear down, and kicking them off. They were both completely naked now, and Chloe pushed Beca back down onto the bed and resumed kissing her, at the same time, her lower half rubbed against the brunette's. She moaned as Beca bit down on her lip, making her hips jerk harder before pulling back and looking her in the eyes to make absolutely sure that she wanted this, because once they did, there was no taking it back.

"Are you ready?"

All Beca could do was nod, not relying on her voice at the moment. She could hardly believe that this was even happening. Never in a million years would she have imagined all that had happened in her time at Barden. She met a girl that she fell for quite easily, and that girl automatically accepted her and wanted to be with her. Chloe was a gem, and Beca would do anything to make her happy and want to be with her. Feeling a hand take a hold of her and position it at Chloe's entrance, Beca held her breath without realizing it. She only let it out when she felt her tip slip inside of the other girl and let the feeling of being completely surrounded by wet, warm tissue consume her. It was tighter than she'd imagined, and boy did it feel good as she could feel every little muscle twitch of Chloe's walls.

Resting her hands on Chloe's hips, the girl braced herself on Beca's shoulders, and they both sat there for a few minutes. The brunette let Chloe adjust to being filled by her, and she needed the time to compose herself, wanting more than anything not to be a 'minute man'. She wanted to make Chloe feel good, and at the same time, keep herself in check so that she didn't come too soon and ruin their first time. When her girlfriend started moving, she tried her best to keep her mind on anything other than how good it felt to be inside someone. Maintaining eye contact was a good decision, she focused on the blue orbs that she loved so much, and at the same time could see the expressions as the pleasure she was experiencing translated onto her face. It was a beautiful sight.

Her hands had a mind of their own, traveling up Chloe's toned body, paused at her breasts to give them some much needed attention, and then up to her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. They breathed heavily in each other's mouths as the rhythm changed, the redhead now rocking faster against Beca. It felt so good, before she even realized what she was doing, Beca had grabbed Chloe's hips and started thrusting her own, meeting them in the middle with some force. She really didn't know what had come over her, but since Chloe seemed to be immensely enjoying it, she kept going, the sounds on their skin meeting and moans that filled the room only encouraged her. It was hard to keep her eyes open, but she wanted to see the look on Chloe's face as she came.

"Fuck, Beca. I'm so close! Don't stop." Chloe ordered.

Beca was relieved to hear that Chloe was almost there, because she wasn't going to last much longer. The feeling in her stomach intensified when she glanced down for the first time to see her dick moving in and out of her girlfriend. Letting out a grunt, she flipped them over to where she was on top, and kept the pace they had set, only thrusting into her harder now because of the new position. She could a hand thread into her hair, while at the same time, feel nails griping into the skin of her back, and legs wrap around hers, heels digging into her calves. With all those things combined, Beca came inside Chloe, who followed right behind her when she felt the warmth of Beca's come enter her. She continued her movements, letting them both ride out the waves of pleasure before collapsing on her.

"You should be aggressive more often." She said in between pants. "That was hot."

Beca blushed and lifted her head up, smiled at Chloe. "I love you." She said, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Chloe pulled her back down and snuggled closer, kissing her neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

As Chloe laid there on the hospital bed waiting to be taken in for her surgery, Beca stood next to her, holding her hand. Removing her nodes was a minor and relatively safe surgery, but both of them couldn't help but worry some. The redhead was thankful for Beca, since she hadn't even told Aubrey that she was going to have the surgery, and her parents weren't supposed to arrive until the next day. When the nurses came into the hospital room to get Chloe, Beca leaned down, giving her a reassuring kiss, and held her hand all the way down the hall, going as far as she could before she absolutely had to stay behind. She stayed in the hall for a few more moments as she watched Chloe being wheeled through the swinging doors, then headed to the waiting room.

Just two and a half hours later, Chloe woke up in the hospital room, finding Beca sitting in the chair next to her, halfway on the bed, head resting on her stomach. She smiled and reached down, petting the soft brunette hair that she loved so much. Even though this was a sucky thing that happened to her, Beca made everything better, even if she wouldn't be able to hit the high notes anymore, she knew that everything was going to be okay. When Beca woke up, she had kissed her and joined her in the bed. Besides cheesy fries, cuddling was the thing that always made her happy. And Beca cuddles were the best. The next day, Beca had met the Beale's, and they instantly loved the shy girl, and got along great, even though the brunette had been really nervous.

Since she wasn't allowed to speak until her speech therapist said so, Beca had bought a small white board and some dry erase markers to make their communication easier, since hand gestures weren't working at all. Have to write everything was a bit of a pain, but it worked. After she was released from the hospital, Chloe practically lived with Beca in her dorm. Mainly because she was the only one there at Barden who knew about her surgery, and Aubrey had not left for Spring Break. Even though they weren't exactly on speaking terms now, it was just easier not to be there, and she loved spending her time with Beca, getting her to watch movies with her on her laptop. She could never resist Chloe's puppy dog eyes and She took care of her without even having to ask.

It wasn't until Chloe received a text from Aubrey, cautiously opening it, thinking that it would be some bitchy comment, but instead was a frantically typed text explaining that the Footnotes had been disqualified and that the Bellas had been moved up and were now to compete in the Finals. She bounced with excitement at the news, but quickly came down when she remembered that she'd just had surgery and didn't know when she could even start talking again. She texted Beca instantly, who was out buying Chloe some soup at the moment, and shared the news. Shortly after, Aubrey sent another text asking all the Bellas to meet when Spring Break was over and school started again so that they could get to practicing on their routine again to be performance ready.

Chloe was doubting herself by the time that Beca got back to her dorm. Had she made the right decision in getting getting the surgery? Or should she have waited until summer? Beca reassured her that she made the right choice, and she was confident that she would at least have her voice back by the time the Bellas started practicing. Not talking right now was the hardest thing she had to do. There were so many things that she wanted to say, let out all of her fears, which was hard to do with just a marker and white board. Beca wished she could help her girlfriend more, seeing the frustration in her eyes was hard enough, but she could literally feel it. But she couldn't wiggle her nose and blink, making things perfect. How she wished, though.

Over the next two weeks, Chloe followed the orders that she had been given and not said a word or hummed a note. When she went in for her check up, she was given the go to start speaking, but in short increments, working her way up. Lucky for her, the Bellas first rehearsal got pushed back due to a few girls not being able to make it, giving Chloe the extra few days to build up her voice. She was still a few weeks away from singing, and she didn't know how long she could get around it. When they finally had their first meeting, it was mainly Aubrey recapping what had happened at the Semi-Finals, pretty much blaming Beca, once again, and it made Chloe's blood boil to hear anyone, but especially her so-called 'best friend' saying those mean things about her, but she stayed silent.

The next couple rehearsals just consisted on getting back into the groove of the choreography, the singing not mattering much. By the fourth time they all got together, it had been four weeks since the surgery, and Chloe's vocal therapist said that she could start to sing, but to not push herself. So she did just that, managing to get through Turn The Beat Around's high note by lowering it instead, and each time, she could see Aubrey getting more and more irritated by it, to where she finally spoke up about it. Chloe blamed it on her nodes, which all the girls seemed to understand but Aubrey, going as far as to say that she sounded like she smoked three packs a day, then proceeded to insult the rest of the group. And that it it, she'd been silent for too long, and this time she _would_ be heard.

"We need Beca." Cynthia Rose stated.

"If Aubrey loosened the reins a little bit-"

"Shut it, Chloe!" The blonde shouted.

"Whoa..." Stacie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude. Chloe, could you please get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat."

Chloe gasped, her mouth dropping open, along with some of the other girls.

"Aca-awkward." Amy interjected.

Aubrey clapped her hands and ordered, "Again!"

"No!" The redhead rose her voice. "I have been there for you for so many years, and all you do is treat me like shit!"

"Okay, okay, just shut up, everyone!" Amy yelled, coming in between them. "I joined this group so I could hang out with a bunch of really cool chicks. And because I was sick of all my boyfriends and I needed to get away from that. But this this is some serious horse shit. What is that smell? It stinks everywhere! I don't want to be like the old Bellas."

"Yeah, I want to be how we are now." Cynthia said, agreeing.

"Me too." Lily whispered.

"Should have listened to Beca." Chloe continued.

"Oh, so it's my fault? That's what you're all thinking, right? That I'm the jerk. That I'm the girl obsessed with winning!"

"Aubrey, you're too controlling, and it's going to ruin all of us."

"You know, I can loose control if I want to! I can let go! This time I'm not going to choke it down!"

The Bellas looked confused, but Chloe instantly knew what the blonde was talking about and her eyes widened as she started to gag noises. She couldn't believe Aubrey was actually going to do it, but she stood there, watching with her hands on her hips just waiting for it, because really, this was what she'd been wanting her to do for years. Just release the control that was stifling her and everyone around her. Hell, she even egged Aubrey on, and when it finally came, all the girls were running around and screaming chaotically, while there Chloe was, telling her to let out more. To any normal person, they would have all looked crazy. But when Chloe tried to take the Pitch Pipe, Aubrey fought back. It was a tug of war, which Lily attempted to help, but she ended up getting knocked into the vomit puddle.

When Beca finally decided that she would go to the Bellas rehearsals, she had no idea that she would find a room full of girls screaming and fighting...or a huge vomit puddle. It took all she had in her to focus and come out with what she had come there to say in the first place. She apologized, and everyone looked like they had forgiven her, except for the obvious one, Aubrey, who was standing there with her arms crossed, vomit smeared at the corner of her mouth and a stain on her shirt. She still wasn't backing down, and Beca couldn't believe how stubborn she was. When she grabbed her chair and started to walk away, she made a point to do so very slowly, to give Aubrey the chance to call her back, and as she neared the other side of the room, she started to worry.

Finally when she was almost there, Aubrey spoke up, and Beca let out a breath and immediately turned around and joined the girls in the middle of the room. And shockingly, the blonde apologized. Something she never thought that she would hear. The rest of the girls looked shocked as well, but were happy that it was finally happening. That she was finally admitting her mistakes, and for once, found something in Aubrey that she could relate to when she mentioned her Dad. It sounded like hers and Aubrey's would get along great. They could share I the disappointment of their daughters, who no matter what they did, would ever be good enough. Aubrey with her academic achievements, and Beca with the way that she was born. They both hurt from the rejection that neither deserved.

As they all took turns, Beca knew that she could trust these girls. They've already been through so much, and as each other them revealed their secrets that no one else knew, she decided that she would share hers. She didn't go into detail, but confessed that she had a 'sexual condition', and that her Father had never been able to accept, and that's why it was hard to let anyone in. But that if she'd learned anything over the course of her time at Barden, was that people can surprise you. She looked a Chloe, who smiled at her in return, so proud that Beca was being so open with someone other than herself. The girls all smiled at her as well and gave reassuring nods, and Aubrey even broke a small one as she realized that other people were going through, or had gone through some tough things too.

That she now had others to lean on that would understand, or at least try to. Then it was Chloe's turn, she stood up, closed her eyes, and revealed that she had had the surgery. Everyone was surprised, and Aubrey, who was possibly the most shocked, reached out and grabbed her hand in support. When she started crying, Beca got up front her seat and took the open one next to her girlfriend and put her arm around her. Aubrey looked at them curiously, but didn't say a word until a moment later when she abruptly stood up and asked Beca what they were to do now, and tossed the Pitch Pipe to her. The shocks just seemed to keep coming, because Aubrey had never parted with that damn thing before, and now she was voluntarily giving it to her sworn enemy until just a few moments ago.

That night, Beca led them to the pool that held the riff-offs. They sang a mash-up of Just The Way You Are and Just A Dream, and no one could deny that they sounded amazing, and for once, truly in sync. And after learning that Chloe could hit the base notes because of her messed up vocal chords, and Lily's ability to beat box, Beca set to work, compiling a list of songs that they could do. Her main choice was (Don't You) Forget About Me, from The Breakfast Club, as a way of again, apologizing to Jesse, while telling him that she had indeed watched the movie. The other songs she had come up with, had the girls vote on, and they decided on Price Tag and Give Me Everything, which she was more than happy with, and them worked their asses off with getting the choreography right.

* * *

By the time that Finals night came, everyone was more than ready to give a good show. They had come so far in a short amount of time, they were so proud of themselves, and excited to give it everything that they got. They were the slated to perform last, which was a good slot, they would be the freshest in the judges minds at the end of the night. There were so many good groups there, but some had made some poor song choices, so they didn't have too much competition. Mostly a group that the name escaped Beca, and the Trebles. If they were better than them, then that had it in the bag. Though now that Bumper was gone and Benji was in the group, Beca wouldn't feel as good about beating them because she was so happy that Benji was finally getting his moment to shine.

And boy, did he rock in their set of Bright Lights Bigger City and Magic, she couldn't help but smile the whole time they were up on stage. Without Bumper reining over them, much like Aubrey had to the girls, more of the guys were able to show off their talents. Everyone could feel the brotherly love, and it made their performance even better. Once they were done, the crowd burst into applause, and Benji launched himself at Jesse, hugging him there on stage. Turning around to face the group of girls, they were all in a circle, arms around another, and Beca spoke up.

"I love you, awesome nerds."

"Yeah, you guys are the best." Amy joined in. "And even though some of you are pretty thin, you all have fat hearts, and that's what matters."

They all looked at each other with a mix of amusement and love, all getting exactly what Amy was trying to say in her own way, before they were called out onto the stage. This was it. Now or never. Walking out on to the stage, they received a nice applause, even a few yells of 'Go Bellas!', which made Aubrey smile. This time, Beca didn't focus on the audience's reaction, she put all of her energy into the songs and dances, but it was pretty clear that everyone was loving it. By the time they finished, most of the crowd was on their feet cheering. They had never gotten a reception as strong, and nothing could compare to the feeling of being one of the best. Just seeing the joy on everyone's faces, it didn't matter to her whether they won or lost the competition, Beca had everything she wanted.

Once they stepped off stage, Chloe tackled her in a hug, which quickly turned into a kiss, which turned into a make out. Beca barely heard the girl's reactions, which were all positive. Aubrey let out a "Huh, well, then...", Cynthia chimed in with a "Damn, get it girls!", there were a few "Aww's" from Denise, Jessica, and Lily. And finally a "I'm strangely turned on by this." from Amy, which made everyone laugh, even Beca and Chloe, who broke apart then, with their arms still around one another. There was a thirty minute intermission for the judges to decide the winners. As they made their way out into the lobby area, Jesse stopped Beca and gave her a quick hug, and telling her that they would have a discussion about The Breakfast Club later, now that she's seen it.

After congratulating Benji on his awesome debut performance, Beca started to head over to where her girlfriend and the Bellas were standing near the entrance, when a hand grabbing her arm stopped her. Turning around, she came face to face with the person she thought she'd never have to see again. Her Father. He stood there towering over with a smile on his face, looking a little different from the last time that she had seen him months ago. This hair was shorter and he had the beginnings of a beard. Her heart beat hard in her chest, hating that he made her nervous she finally spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Well, I came to visit you at Barden to see how you were doing, and you weren't there. Your roommate informed me that you'd be here, so I thought I'd come and see the show. You were actually kind of good."

She frowned "Why would you come check on me? You never cared before, so why now?"

"Oh, just curiosity." He chucked. "Seeing how you were doing out in the real world."

"I'm doing amazing, actually. Now that you know, you can leave."

She had never talked to him like this, always afraid that he'd hit her, which he had done once or twice. But she wasn't at home anymore. She wasn't secluded, no one to confide in. She had Chloe and the rest of the Bellas, who each had their own problems, but were now there to each other. To take care of one another. Nobody was perfect, and even though it took a long time for Beca to realize, she was never going to forget it.

"I saw you holding hands with that redhead." He stated, standing his ground.

Beca clenched her jaw. "Yes, that's my girlfriend."

He looked at her skeptically. "And does she know about-"

"Yes." She cut him off. "And she still loves me."

"Beca, you should stop filling your head with such delusions. I think you need to finally realize that before you get your heart broken."

"I don't care what you think. Your opinion doesn't matter to me anymore, Father. I doesn't control me like I used to let it."

He stared at her with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"For the first time since Mom died, I'm happy, and I'm not letting you ruin that. You've never loved me, and I used to _crave_ your acceptance, thinking maybe one day if I did just _one thing_ right, that maybe you would. But now I know that is never going to happen, and I've come to terms with that. All you want me to do is suffer, for something that isn't even my fault, and I'm done suffering. And I'm done with you. When I walk away from you, I don't ever want to see you again."

She started to turn away when he finally snapped out of his momentary shock and started to speak.

"What would your Mother think? Huh? Abandoning the only family that you have left."

Beca laughed darkly. "Mom would be proud of me. For coming this far, for finally coming out of my shell and letting people in, and for most of all, leaving you behind like she should have done."

This time when she turned and walked away, he didn't stop her, and she took her place next to Chloe, who had been watching the whole exchange.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Beca smiled with tears of relief in her eyes. "Yeah. I'm more okay."

The night only got better when they won first place, which was the first time an all-girl group has, and lifted the trophy up in the air with immense pride. They had done it.

* * *

The after-party was held in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment a few blocks from campus. The whole downstairs floor was packed with Bellas, Trebles, and anyone else that wanted to come and celebrate and have a good time. Most of the girls were tipsy in the first hour, but Chloe and Beca held back, wanting to be mentally conscious on their biggest night of the year. Plus it was more entertaining watching the drunks interact. It wasn't until around midnight when the redhead was getting bored with just sitting around on the sofa, and decided to get a little frisky, cuddling more into Beca as she kissed her neck. Now that most everyone knew about them, she didn't mind showing affection in public.

However, it wasn't until Chloe bit down on her ear that her eyes widened and felt her friend below the belt wake up and join the party. She knew what this meant, Chloe always suck and bite her ear when she wanted to have sex, but she didn't exactly want everyone at the party to know what she was packing in her tight jeans. Thankfully, Chloe released her and started to speak in her ear.

"I am _so_ horny right now." She whispered. "What do you say we continue this celebration in my bedroom?"

Beca gulped and nodded. "O-okay."

Grabbing the brunette's hand, they made their way through the crowd of people and up the stairs to the second floor where Chloe's bedroom was. As soon as they were on the other side of her door, Chloe pushed Beca into it, her back hitting the wood with a low thud, and turned the lock so they wouldn't be interrupted, Leaning down, she kissed Beca heard and passionately as she rubbed her body up against the smaller girl. She couldn't help but smile when she felt the familiar bulge start to grow and poke against her thigh, she couldn't contain herself anymore. Taking Beca's hand, she pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down on it. Chloe's aggressive side was turning her on even more, and before she knew it, her jeans and boxers were ripped off of her body and tossed behind them.

Her lips attached to her cock almost immediately, and made their way up and down her hard length. Beca let her head fall to to pillows beneath her as she let Chloe have her way with her. Luckily they had had sex a few times since her first time, and it was easier to keep herself from getting to the edge too soon and actually lay there and enjoy how Chloe made her feel. After a minute or so, the redhead let her go and crawled up her body to remove the rest of her clothes. Like their first time, Beca was the only one who was naked at the moment, but that didn't last long. Chloe shed her clothes rather quickly, even before Beca sat up and tried to help, and hovered over for a moment, looking a little hesitant for the first time in bed that Beca could remember.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"Nothing, I just...was thinking we could try a new position?"

"A-alright, what were you thinking?"

"I want you to fuck me from behind." Chloe stated like she was telling Beca what the weather was like outside.

Beca raised an eyebrow at her, and felt her dick twitch. She'd definitely imagined it in her head when thinking about Chloe, but she never would have brought it up herself. And now that Chloe had, she couldn't help but get excited. She nodded and received a kiss before her girlfriend moved off of her and repositioned herself at the top of the bed, holding onto the headboard for support. Beca sat up and Chloe bent over and spread her legs, giving Beca room to settled in between them. Coming up behind her, Beca took a moment to appreciate the view in front of her. Chloe's beautiful body waiting for her, running her hands over the soft skin of her bottom before taking her cock in her hands and rubbing it through the wet folds, both letting out a moan at the sensation.

"I want it fast and hard." Chloe said, arching her back.

_Jesus, this girl is going to be the death of me._

Beca quickly grabbed some lube that was in the first drawer of the nightstand, and coated herself with it before applying some onto Chloe as well, then tossing the bottle to the side and lined herself up and pushed herself into where the redhead wanted it most. She entered slowly, knowing it must hurt, or at least she imagined it would. If it didn't, Chloe wasn't complaining, she was enjoying it, moaning a bunch of expletives, one after another until Beca was all the way inside of her. She was going to wait a few moments for the girl to get used to it, but was ordered, once again, to fuck her. Although hesitant, the brunette did as she was told, holding onto Chloe's hips, she pulled herself almost all the way out before pushing back in a bit forcefully.

She let out a grunt herself as her dick was squeezed tight as she did her best to keep the pace she had set. As she thrusted in and out, she let her hands glide over Chloe's back. There were a few nail marks that Beca had left a few days ago, and she couldn't help but run her fingers over the light pink marks with a smile, remembering how good Chloe had been riding her at the time. The memory sent even more pleasure to her dick and let out a shaky breath.

"Faster, Beca." Chloe pleaded.

Placing her hands back at her hips, she did just that, speeding up the rhythm to where only her dick would come halfway out before she'd slam it back in. Chloe seemed to really respond to it, having a hard time keeping herself held up at the headboard. The sounds of their skin clapping echoed in the room, accompanied by their now frantic panting. Sweat was forming on Beca's forehead from all the exertion, but she didn't even notice. She was close to coming, and judging by the louder noises that Chloe was making, she was to. Reaching around to her girlfriend's front, she found her clit and rubbed in tight, fast circles. Chloe gasped before stiffening up and moaning Beca's name. That was all she needed to come herself.

She pumped in and out of Chloe until both of them came down from their highs and collapsed on the bed. After a few minutes, Beca pulled herself out of Chloe and snuggled up against her backside, resting her forehead on the back of her lover's shoulder. It was quiet in the room now, besides the noises from the party below, which had only gotten louder in the time that they had been upstairs. Stoking the soft skin beneath her fingertips, Beca, once again, didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky. It was as if Chloe had been specially made and sent to her.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Beca whispered.

Chloe lazily turned around in her arms and kissed her on the lips before replying. "Not a chance."

**_The End._**


End file.
